The End of a Seemingly Perfect Life
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: Rated r for cursing, depression and suicide. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW. finished.I know its short but its my first Even Stevens fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Even Stevens that is owned by Disney. I own just my stories.

I decided to try writing something a little different than my usual style.

Has anyone ever noticed how perfect Ren always seems? Well what if the very thought of being perfect drives her over the edge.

The end of a seemingly perfect life.

I am a role model. I am a straight A student. I'm a teachers pet; a parents dream. You all meaning my family, my friends, my classmates, teachers and peers always expect me to be perfect. I honestly don't blame you. I am perfect I am.

As you know I have gotten only two B's my entire student career and neither were report card grades they were a test grade and a grade on a wood-shop project. You also know that I have an almost spotless record of two detentions my entire student career.

I am class president. I am also head editor of the school newspaper. I have a part time job after school and on weekends and I am involved in the school talent show as well as the school play. That is a lot of pressure.

I guess it started when I was little. I was the good child who kept her room neat, took her baths, and ate healthy food. You my parents always seemed to note on what a great kid I was.

If I knew then that my life would turn out like this that you all would except me to always be perfect then I would have skipped baths, trashed my room, and snuck eating junk food in the morning and before dinner like Louis had. But no I had to be perfect. And now I'm stuck being perfect.

Even you Donnie don't have it like me. You have always been expected to be perfect too but only at sports. You don't have to have perfect grades or perfect behavior and other than sports you can get involved in any other activities and if it isn't athletic than you can be horrible at it. I have to be perfect at everything.

I remember when I got my first B. I acted like it was the end of the world but deep down inside I was actually relived. I was for once just a normal kid with an average grade. But you all had to make a big deal over it.

All of you my parents, my principal, my teachers, my friends all made such a huge deal over it. Over one lousy B. Do you know how fucked up that is. Making such a big deal over it. Making me stress over it.

You Louis were the only who didn't seem to care. You told me that I'm too perfect that it's not normal to be perfect all the time. You always tried to get me to relax to start concentrating on being normal. And even though you often drove me crazy by pulling immature little pranks on me and embarrassing me I love you and I know that in your own strange way that's your way of showing me that you loved me too.

No matter how mean or annoying you can be at times you were always able to bring out my problems and mistakes such as my temper. You always knew how to make me seem less than perfect.

I am very grateful that you did so. Otherwise I may not even have lived this long. I may have snapped awhile ago.

I think what's getting to me the most is that once the summer ends and school starts up in two more weeks I will be a senior. I means that time is running out to decide on college. Of course while my friends look into normal college I have to look at only top schools and of course with my report card grades and SAT scores and I will get in.

Ruby and Monique you're both probably going to go to the same school together so you won't lose contact with each. It will probably be a nice decent average school and you will get a good education. A good education not a perfect education like me.

I couldn't even talk to any of you about this. You all see me as a perfect girl with a perfect life. I am a responsible, intelligent and mature. I have a perfect personality and I'm noted on being not pretty but beautiful.

I'm really tired of it. That's it I can't deal with all of this fucking pressure you all put on me. It sucks I hate it. I hate my fucking life. Well I guess I won't have to worry about it for much longer.

But thanks for helping me make it for seventeen years Louis. You were a big help. I love you and always will and I will miss you. But please please don't hate me Louis. I tried I really did. I just can't take it anymore.

Mom, Dad I'm not blaming either of you. You both didn't know how I was feeling. I know that you both love me and just wanted what was best for me. And I am so sorry the last thing that I want to do is hurt either of you. I love you both very much.

And Donnie I love you too and I hope that you make it big one day. You are an amazing athlete really. I don't want you to hate me either. I want you to be happy and work hard to achieve your dreams.

Monique, Ruby you guys are my best friends you both have been since middle school. I just want to let you both know that I love you both like sisters and I hope that you both are happy and will work to get into any college that you want to get into not that your pressured into going to. Please I don't want either of you to hate me either.

Tawny I hope that things work out between you and Louis. You both make such a cute couple and I know that you to care a lot for each other. Tawny please be there for Louis during this time. I'm sure that my death is going to shock and sadden everyone.

Twitty, I don't know you very well but you have been best friends with Louis for years and I want you too to be there for him. I'm sure that he will need all the love and support that he can get from you guys. So can my entire family.

So I'm sorry I guess I don't have much else to say. I will always love you guys and will miss you all. I just hope that you can all forgive me and won't be angry.

So I guess this is it. The end of a perfect life. Or what was a seemingly perfect life.

Love Ren.

Ren Stevens finished writing the note tears rolling down her checks. She put it on the kitchen table where no one could miss it. She knew that her parents and brother would all be home soon so she had to hurry or she would be caught. She then went upstairs and drowned a whole brand new bottle of Aspirin. She got into bed and fell asleep knowing that she would never wake up. And she never did.

The End.

So what did you think. It's my first Even Stevens fic and I know that it's a little short. Please read and review.


End file.
